Those Eyes
by Kitkat200725
Summary: Spike has always captivated Faye... especially his eyes. After the AC breaks on Bebop will things heat up between Spike and Faye as well? What about the consequences? COMPLETE! FS R
1. Chapta 1: Steamy Situations

Hey kit kat here again with fic number 3 (well… not counting the ever so delayed fic I'm writing with Snick3rDoodl3 hehe)! Ok so I wrote a cardcaptor sakura and sailor moon fanfic and now I'm on cowboy bebop. Yeah!

I wrote most of this storyline almost 3 years ago and decided to finish and go with it. I'm a HUGE cowboy bebop fan! The show overall is just genius. So I hope everyone likes my 1st cowboy bebop fanfic. Oh and as always please R&R.

.. kit kat

0000000000

Those Eyes

Chapta 1: Steamy Situations…

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. This applies for the rest of the story, so don't sue me I'm poor!

**Note: This has strong language for a teen rated fic… I thought it'd be too much to rate it mature. So if you don't like vulgar language um, don't read it! Oh yeah, there's also sexual situations, so be warned if that offends you. However, there is no lemon.**

Faye's POV

I remember that day being so fucking hot… the AC on Bebop broke last night, leaving us all to wake up sweating like pigs. And let me tell you, I hate sweating and I hate pigs.

Jet had taken the Swordfish down to Venus to buy some tools and whatever else you might need to fix an AC unit, basically leaving Spike and me alone.

Speaking of Spike, he was sitting on that damn yellow couch at the time, watching TV. Lazy, disgusting, sticky, and yet all the more irresistible.

All he had on were his boxers. I was jealous he could expose so much while I got stuck in my little shirt and shorts. We only had one ceiling fan that didn't provide crap. The heat was driving me crazy!

"Why are you staring at me?" blood rushed to my face. Shit!He caught me staring at his ripped torso.

"I-I wasn't." Play it cool!

"Shit Faye I saw you! Your eyes were practically "rubbing" me you were staring so hard." He smirked.

"Screw you asshole." I spat, feeling extremely pissed off and embarrassed.

"No way whore."

"Bite me."

"Gladly." He grabbed my leg and dragged me to him. I tensed up as he bit me on the neck.

"Ouch! What the—" but I was too flustered and tired to fight back. Defeated, I crawled back to my original seat and leaned back.

The bite mark still lingered and I started feeling very strange. Why did he do that? Was It just to make me mad or…

I laughed at the thought of Spike Spiegel loving me. Could I ever be more wrong?

The heat was pressing me and Spike was glued to the TV, so I removed my shirt to reveal my even skimpier bra. I glanced at Spike.

I know I love him. I mean, who knows why, I just do. Faye Valentine doesn't fall in love, especially with someone too absorbed in his past to function like a normal human being… I guess I've just changed with time.

At first I hated him. He was always rude, inconsiderate, and smug toward me… he still is. I remember wanting to yank his spiked hair right out of his head every time I heard his voice.

But those two eyes… they captivated me. Always… One looking to the past and one to the future. I mean not literally. He's not cross-eyed! It was just those eyes that seemed to hold the real Spike Spiegel somewhere in them. Those sad eyes that longed for something more.

They long for her. Julia. She's probably the only one that could ever bring out the real Spike, but she's gone now and he can't accept that. Although one eye will always look ahead, it's the other that keeps a cage around his heart… never to let anyone in.

And maybe that's what I fell in love with. I wanted to be the one to make him laugh, to make him smile. I didn't know why all these pathetic feelings had come over me, but all I knew is that I wanted him to be happy no matter how horrible he treated me. I wanted to be let in.

There's also the fact that he's so damn sexy. A little lanky, yes, but built like a rock. His hair amazes me. I want to touch the wildness it possesses. I've always been attracted to bad boys, but he's ten times more dangerous. I've seen him with a gun. It makes me shudder with excitement.

And so the schoolgirl crush, fantasy, whatever you wanna call it, continues. Everyday I find it harder to keep a poker face around him. Those damn eyes! They're melting my system. They're under my skin.

But back to the story… I had been in my own little world watching the fan swish around slowly for a while—whoosh, whoosh. Damn that feels better. Oh crap!

I quickly sat up right to see Spike watching me. I felt myself smirk.

"Now who's staring?"

"W-well you shouldn't take your shirt off!"

"I thought I was a whore, Spike. Whores take their shirts off…"

I felt evil and seductive as I got up and approached him. I swear he gulped when I sat down right next to him on the couch.

"Hey there cowboy! Lookin' for some fun?" I whispered playfully into his ear.

"C-cut it out, Faye!" Spike stuttered.

"I feel so lonely Spike…"

He froze as I ran my hand up his leg and stroked his knee. I knew rubbing his knee would turn him on; I had done it before to trick men into giving me their money. My hands skimmed over his abs and kneaded his chest.

Spike looked me straight in the eye for a long time as I caressed his body. Without warning he seized me and slammed our lips together.

Although it was a little rough, it was the best damn kiss I'd ever had in my life. Electric shocks sprang from my heart and I gasped for air. Even more to my delight, he picked me up bridal style and began carrying me to his room.

I used my nails to gently tickle the bone behind his neck and he gasped. Always does the trick. He threw me on the bed and ran his tongue down my neck and back to my mouth. It was my turn to moan. Everything felt so right.

I opened my mouth wider to give him full access. My fingers scrambled to remove my shorts as his hands ran lower. The heat was driving us with passion. We went all the way.

My heart was free! Soaring higher and higher… We both laid quietly, taking turns rubbing ice down each other's backs. Spike kissed my neck softly as he spread the coolness along my shoulders. I was beginning to nod off. The—cough—excitement of the day had really worn me down.

"Spike?" I asked drowsily.

"Yeah?" his voice sounded so… nice. It wasn't mean like it normally was. I felt like crying with joy. Did I do it? Did I break the cage around his heart?

"I love you." And that was it. I faded away peacefully, unaware of Spike cursing and leaving the room. He went to a bar that night as I slept, still madly in love with this troubled cowboy.

0000000000

So what'd ya think? I know it feels a little fast paced but um… deal with it? Ha sorry I'm too lazy to make a 50-chapter fanfic. I get to the point… Oh well on to chapta 2!

.. kit kat


	2. Chapta 2: Unexpected and Expecting

Those Eyes

Chapta 2: Unexpected and Expecting

Faye's POV

I cried pitifully. I hate remembering the pleasure. It hurt so bad to know the truth.

I woke up late the next morning. Spike was in the living room, having an awful hangover. He ignored me when I sat next to him.

"Spike, what's wrong?"

He grunted and laid his head back to stare at the ceiling. _Hurt._

"Spike… You um, didn't say anything."

"Hm?"

"Last night… when I said I loved you." My heart throbbed when I saw him flinch at the word love. _No…_

"We shouldn't have done it."

"W-what?" I asked weakly. This can't be happening.

"We shouldn't have had sex. It was a mistake."

"Why!" I looked at him half desperate, half damaged.

"I'm sorry Faye. I just don't love anymore. Not after… her."

I felt like I had been slapped. He meant Julia. He was practically her love slave. Imagine that, a dead woman that still has the power to enslave him. She's dead and he can't understand that.

I drew back from the couch, trembling. My eyes were watering. He couldn't even look at me, but I refused to cry in front of him. I shook my head and laughed insanely.

He glanced at me, confused. I backed away from him and toward my room. I knew he would say something any second. No, he won't get the last word.

"You're right Spike! Guess an easy fuck like me can never be loved!" I dashed into my room and locked the door.

"Faye! Faye, let me in!" I fell to the floor crying as he pounded at the door. I wanted to hurt myself. The belt lay in the corner… I grabbed it and began lashing my back. _Insanity._

I knew I was sick, but I wanted him to know how much he hurt me.

Jet came and tore Spike away from my door. I leaned my head against the door and could hear them yelling in the kitchen. Quietly, I gathered my things into a suitcase and waited.

I waited until all the lights were out and the ship fell silent before making my escape. Breathlessly, I crept out of my room and to my ship, Redtail. My grip tightened around my gun as neared the ship.

"What are you—" I heard his voice and immediately spun around. My gun pointed to his head. Don't you dare move!

"Do not follow me, I am leaving." I backed away, gun still pointed at his sad face. When I felt Redtail behind me, I leapt inside and jammed the keys into the ignition.

As I sped away, I secretly wished he had followed. He knew I didn't have the guts to shoot him… At least it would've meant he cared.

0000000000

Money was scarce. I was able to get a few small bounties…

After a few months I knew it had happened. I was scared shitless. First of all, I didn't have any shelter but the Redtail. Second, I barely earned enough to support myself. What was I supposed to do? I was pregnant with Spike's child.

Months past. I was good to the baby. I gave up smoking and drinking, yes, even coffee. And damn let me tell you, I'm a complete bitch without my coffee.

However, fear stayed with me everyday. I had been to some doctors a few times and it was easy to see I was due very soon. I didn't have a clue what to do except…

I looked down at my bulging belly. More than my pride was at stake. A few clicks on the Redtail navigation system and I knew where to go. Bebop was pretty close to where I was at the time.

After starting the engine, I punched some buttons and pulled on the steering levers. Bebop, here I come.

0000000000

The Redtail's old landing space was left empty, so I plopped my ship down in the spot. I sat there for maybe a minute, hyperventilating. Who even knows why I was so scared… Spike… Damn you!

Jet came out as I slowly crawled out of Redtail. He saw my stomach and stood there in awe. My eyes pleaded to him.

"Come in, Faye."

"…Thank you Jet. I didn't know where else I could go."

"Broke?"

"Oh that doesn't even explain the half of it." He smiled wearily at me as I followed him inside.

"Er… When is it due?" we arrived in the kitchen and I sat down at the table. He was preparing me something to drink. I hope he isn't dumb enough to give me anything alcoholic.

"In a week. I've had many contractions and false labor a few days ago."

"Oh my God. Were you scared?"

"To death. I was all by myself, just cruising along. After it happened I knew I needed to go somewhere. I couldn't give birth in a ship! But, I can't afford staying in a hospital."

"When the time comes, we'll take you. None of us know how to—ahem—deliver a baby, but you should stay here for now." He nodded and handed me some hot milk. Great, my favorite…

"Hey Jet, who's here?" Spike came in and froze. I knew he probably would have insulted me if he hadn't seen my stomach.

"W-who's the father?" he said in shock, not even saying hi.

"Some guy I know… I don't want to talk about it, Spike. I'm just gonna have my kid and then I'll leave."

Spike relaxed a little, obviously having no clue it was his kid. How dense can someone be?

"I never knew you wanted a baby, Faye." Jet said curiously.

"Well I didn't really plan it, but there's no way in hell I'll get rid of him. I will not let go of this responsibility!" I felt strong saying those words.

"You said 'him'? It's a boy?" Jet asked.

"Yes, it's a boy. I've been to a few doctors when I had the money… I saw the sonogram."

Awkward silence passed between us three until Jet suggested I go lay down while he made something for dinner. I struggled to stand up. This child was heavy!

"Here, let me help you to your room…" Spike offered his hand.

"No thanks. I'm used to this." I ignored his outstretch hand and hobbled to my old room.

"This is gonna be a long week." I mumbled before closing my eyes, enjoying the comfort of a real bed.

0000000000

Days went by with Spike always questioning me about the father. I never let him know, too scared of what might happen. No, I would not let him hurt my baby emotionally!

This child… my child was all I had left. I loved him with everything I had left in me. I was going to have a family for the first time.

"Do I know the father?" Spike's never-ending questions. Grrr.

"You might." I replied dully.

"Does he love you?"

No response.

"Do you love him?"

"Spike please just leave me alone."

"H-he raped you? Didn't he!"

"No you stupid baka! We got together and it… it just happened."

"Swear?" he didn't believe me.

"Why do you have to do this shit? I asked you to come off! If I wanted to tell you, I would." Patience no longer existed to me. I was tired of it.

"Don't have to be a bitch about it." He mumbled and I laughed coldly.

"You would know, right?" Spike opened his mouth but choked. Why do I feel like I just pissed myself?

"Your-your water broke!" I looked down and felt myself turn white.

0000000000


	3. Chapta 3: Opening the Cage

Those Eyes

Chapta 3: Opening the cage

Faye's POV 

"Mom?" I snapped out of my thoughts. Why must those days always haunt me?

"What's wrong Blaine?" I stroked my son's head softly.

He generally looked like me; straight violet hair that spiked up only slightly, pale, and lean. But he was tall like Spike, had a good build, and fierce brown eyes he could have only gotten from his father.

Blaine was 8 now and Spike still didn't know he was the father. No one knew but me.

I hadn't left Bebop like I told Spike I would. For some reason, I just couldn't. It's the only home I have now.

"You're crying, Mom!" He looked at me, distressed, and began wiped my tears away with his thumbs, making me cry even harder.

"I love you Blaine! Promise me, promise your mother you'll never leave her!"

"I promise…" his expression was so worried. I caught him in a tight embrace. "Why are you so sad? Is it Spike?"

"W-why would it be Spike?" I said nervously.

"I heard you crying and saying his name in your sleep."

"I was just having a bad dream, that's all." I tried to look cheerful.

"Ok…" he looked skeptically at me before exiting my room. Blaine was catching on. Did he know?

I was too busy thinking to see Spike rounding the corner. We bumped into each other, but said nothing. We don't talk much anymore. We both just stopped and stared at the other, not thinking to walk around.

Damn. My feelings for him were still there. I assumed they had died long ago, but somehow they stayed with me this whole time. He was coming closer.

"Spike…" I whispered. I was afraid… The mistakes we made. Surprisingly, I let a few tears go in front of him.

"Shh, don't cry Faye." He put his warm hand on my cheek. I sucked in my breath.

"N-no! I won't get hurt—" but I was interrupted by his soft lips caressing mine. "—again."

What the hell just happened here? Ugh my head hurts! I gave him a very surprised/curious look and he blushed. He's blushing!

"Faye, when you left that day I felt… confused. Partly because what we did and partly because you said you loved me. That night I felt what it was like when someone actually does care. It was a completely different feeling from how I felt when I was with Julia."

"It felt right. It felt so right Faye. When you left there was nothing. I was empty without you there to fight with, to joke with, to hold… I missed you so damn much I didn't know what to do."

"And then you came back. I was so happy, but at the same time, I was broken. I thought you had moved on and didn't love me anymore, seeing that you were pregnant. I wanted so bad for you to love me again, but I didn't know what I could do. Every time I saw you I wanted to kiss you, or at least hold you in my arms."

"Faye, I can't take it anymore. I've watched you silently for too long… I love you!"

He stared intently at me, waiting for me to say something. My head was swarming with thoughts. I was so happy! Just say back 'I love you too!' Just say it! But I couldn't. I had to tell the truth now. Even if it meant he would stop loving me.

"Spike…" my voice was hoarse and pained.

"Faye? What is it?" He tried to kiss me, but I turned my head.

"You're gonna hate me."

"What?"

"Do you want to know who Blaine's father is?"

"Faye this isn't really the time—"

"It's you! You're the father." I put my head down. I knew the relationship was ruined.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he sounded almost calm.

"I-I didn't want Blaine to get hurt. I thought you would not love him… you told me the day I left you didn't love anymore. I wanted to protect him from what happened to me."

Stupid tears. They just keep falling. Falling for all the times I held them in.

"Faye… I love you, I love you." He whispered while wrapping his arms around me. "I love Blaine too. I used to wish he was my own…" he paused to smile, "My family… Everything feels so good."

"Oh Spike!" I held on to him tightly, never wanting to let go. "I never stopped loving you."

I kissed him over and over, making up for all those lost years. Excitedly, I burst into Blaine's room. He looked at me, shocked.

"Are you ok?" he rose to his feet and hugged me.

"Blaine! I need to tell you who your father is." His eyes widened.

"No, Mom it's fine. I don't need to know." He protested although I knew he was dying to know.

"This is your dad." I went out of the room and pulled Spike in. Blaine's eyes intensified.

"What did you do to her? Please don't hurt her!" Spike looked uncomfortable.

"I would never hurt her, Blaine. I love her… I love both of you."

"W-well why didn't you tell me before then?"

"I just found out today that you are my son." Blaine turned to me, confused.

"I was afraid. I only wanted your happiness. You were the only person that loved me and my only family. I never wanted you to hurt."

Spike put his arm around my shoulder. We both smiled at Blaine and opened our arms, which he freely accepted. He sobbed quietly.

"Mom! Dad!" he looked up and smiled at us, his chocolate eyes blurry behind the tears.

I turned to Spike and he looked at me as well. I peered into his eyes and felt my heart soar. This was the real Spike Spiegel. Although one eye will always look into the past, the other eye had freed him.

I had opened the cage and shown him the light. Now he had a family who loved him and cared for him and needed his protection. I will never leave this man again.

I have a family now.

The end 

0000000000

Yeah hope you liked it! I added a mini epilogue, so be sure to check that out too (even if it is short)!

.. kit kat


	4. Epilogue

Ok short epilogue time! Thanks everyone for reading!

.. kit kat

0000000000

Those Eyes

Epilogue

Faye's POV

Spike and I were married in the spring on planet Earth. It was the only place besides Bebop I had ever known as home.

What other life does a bounty hunter have? I couldn't think of any, so we stayed on Bebop. Good old Jet taught Blaine stuff he figured he'd learn in school and Spike taught him (without my approval) how to fight.

Everyone was in the living room (including Ed and Ein, who had recently rejoined the crew after me and Spike got married) except me. I had been in my bedroom for the morning with a secret. I didn't want to bring any false hope, so I hadn't said anything to anyone, not even Spike, until I knew for sure.

My eyes lit up with happiness and I stumbled out of my room with a dazed look upon my face. La, la, la! I'm so happy!

"What's wrong with Faye Faye?" Ed asked as everyone watched ecstatic me.

"She has been acting really weird… Faye what's up?" Jet called. I looked at them and continued to smile and hum.

"Mom? What the f—"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" I shouted but quickly regained happiness.

"Faye?" I gave Spike a quick peck on the lips. He sulked, embarrassed, as everyone laughed.

"Well?" all eyes rested on me.

"Everyone," I beamed as I held up the tester, "I'm pregnant!"

0000000000


End file.
